The Fall of Team Crafted
by mulzypops
Summary: Why did Team Crafted really end? What killed it? Who's at fault? Mitch? Seto? Ty? Dawn? Why are you still reading this? THE TRUTH AWAITS!


_Who I am & Why you've never seen me on this fandom before..._

Hey guys it's mulzypops here, and I've been lurking on this fandom for a few weeks now. I usually write fanfics for Disney (don't hate). But I love to watch TheBajanCanadian and ASFJerome videos.

**The question**

One question that lurked in my mind when I went through the fandom is this - why aren't there any Minecraft fics up-to-date? Most of them have Team Crafted still together.

**Hate is not encouraged, yet not banned.**

I don't mean to cause any hate. I get it. You guys miss Team Crafted. You hope it'll come back together someday. But frankly guys, as much as I miss the days of Team Crafted, I honestly think that's it's worth explaining how Team Crafted really made it's fall. If you must hate, go ahead. But please don't encourage it.

The true fans will know the story, but do they know what happened before Team Crafted? After Team Crafted? Do they? Some do, some don't.

Now, the story. Please note, before we get started with this, I recommend you read the full story, and comment on this quickly. It will eventually be taken down by the fanfic police.

**The beginning (2012)**

Team Crafted began with DeadloxMC aka Ty, who wanted to start a group of friends for recording purposes. SkyDoesMinecraft aka Adam and MinecraftUniverse aka Jason were the second and third members to join the team.

**Seto**

The team quickly added Setosorcerer, a guy who, well, we didn't know his real name, what he looked like - we do know that he was a guy who enjoyed his privacy. Don't hate on me for bashing Seto because I do actually feel bad for him, and I'll explain why in a moment for those of you who _don't know_ what happened.

**Recruits**

HuskyMudkipz (Quentin), KermitPlaysMinecraft (Kermit), SSundee (Ian) and CavemanFilms were the next people to join the team. CavemanFilms left quickly after he joined for unknown reasons, rumors being he and Adam got into a fight.

Then the end of Team Crafted was about to begin.

**TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF**

TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF were long-time friends who had just quit their old channel AwesomeSauceFilms (ASF). What was ASF?

ASF was basically owned by TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, NoochMat, and their ex-friend Zak (aka HippoloqqiH). The channel had rated R commentaries to Call of Duty, along with Halo, Happy Wheels, Roller Coaster Tycoon 2, Battlefield, Black Ops 2, and flash player games. I for one actually discovered Mitch and Jerome through one of their flash player videos.

Then, ASF ended in November 2012 (and now fans keep on doing #ReviveASF do to an unfulfilled promise for ASF to return in summer 2013), and Mitch and Jerome began to upload on their side channels (known as TheBajanCanadian and ASFJerome, which were around since 2011 but were just that - side channels) doing mainly Minecraft, getting familiar with the game. Same friends, blah blah blah. They slowly got more PG, only because Mitch wanted to do so - not even Jerome wanted to, but he did it anyways. Then Zak disappeared. Some people say Mitch had a fight with Zak, and somehow he influenced Jerome and Mat to not talk to him again.

Looking for be noticed in the Minecraft community, they joined Team Crafted. And then that's when the troubles to the team began.

**Members are starting to leave and join - mostly leave.**

After DawnDigsMinecraft (Dawn) broke up with Adam, she deleted her channel and left Team Crafted. KermitPlaysMinecraft left to go solo. BlueMonkey (James) and WeedLion joined Team Crafted, then _it _happened.

**Seto**

Setosorcerer lived in his parent's garage, and still does to this day. He was depressed and had a bad financial situation and restrictions and respected his privacy. And he had less than 1,000,000 subs. For those following reasons, Mitch suggested to kick him in November 2013, and everyone except Ty agreed to it. Seto became even more depressed, and Mitch took the heat for it.

**Ryan**

Mitch and Jerome's good friend xRpMx13 aka Ryan joined Team Crafted in 2014. 4 days after that, the team officially fell with members constantly leaving.

**The Fall**

Adam, Ty, Ian, and James, the remaining members, left the team. Mitch and Jerome still record with Ryan often, and Jason and Quentin occasionally join in.

**The Fake Revival**

Ty said he wanted to revive Team Crafted in summer 2014, but it never happened.

**The Pack (November 2014 - present)**

Mitch and Jerome were starting to record more often with PrestonPlayz (aka Preston), and Woofless (aka Rob) - friends they used to only record with occasionally. And they also discovered CraftBattleDuty (Lachlan) and Vikkstar123 (Vikk). After the 6 met together, they decided to form a new, unofficial group that constantly records Minecraft videos together. _The Pack_. The first video with all 6 members featured was from November 20, 2014.

And Team Crafted basically became a repeat of ASF - history.

Not only does Mitch and Jerome have to deal with #ReviveASF, Ty now has to deal with #ReviveTeamCrafted.

**ASF didn't last, nor did Team Crafted. Will "The Pack" last?**

What are your predictions for "The Pack"? I hope they last, because they're funny in my opinion, I just hope we don't get deja vu - again. #RipASF #RipTeamCrafted

**People mentioned in this post:**

Mitch (TheBajanCanadian)

Jerome (JeromeASF)

Mat (NoochMat)

Zak (HippoloqqiH)

Ian (SSundee)

Jason (MinecraftUniverse)

Ryan (xRpMx13)

Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft)

Dawn (DawnDigsMinecraft)

Kermit (KermitDoesMinecraft)

Ty (Deadlox)

Seto (Setosorcerer)

Quentin (HuskyMudkipz)

Preston (PrestonPlayz)

Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty)

Vikk (Vikkstar123)

Rob (Woofless)

James (BlueMonkey)

CaveManFilms

WeedLion

**THE PACK:**

Mitch, Jerome, Lachlan, Preston, Vikk, Rob

**TEAM CRAFTED:**

Everyone mentioned except for (Lachlan, Preston, Vikk, Rob, Zak, Mat)

**ASF:**

Mitch, Jerome, Mat, Zak

Well guys, thank you for listening and hearing me out, if you have any theories on what happened, be sure to comment, if you want me to make a story out of _everything_ that I just explained, be sure to say that in the comments, and if you really hate me, then be sure to say that in the comments too! And yeah. Slurp. Bye.


End file.
